New World Enemy
by AlexThe1
Summary: World Enemy (search them on the internet for more details)were the strongests being in YGGDRASIL, Ainz was already a God in comparison to the New World inhabitants, so imagine what a World Enemy would be in the New World, this story is about a player that managed to turn himself in to a World Enemy with a World Item in the New World.
1. Chapter 1: Character Sheet and Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction I'm writing in (so I think this story may be considered bad) so I hope you guys enjoy this story I'm making, just a little warning I'm not american or from any place that speaks english so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I make. Reviews are welcomed.**

Summary: World Enemy (search them on the internet for more details)were the strongests being in YGGDRASIL, Ainz was already a God in comparison to the New World inhabitants, so imagine what a World Enemy would be in the New World, this story is about a player that managed to turn himself in to a World Enemy with a World Item in the New World.

**INFO**:

**Name**: OmegaΩ

**Race**: Angel

**Level**: 100+

**Job**: Last member of the guild 'ελληνικό αλφάβητο' (Greek Alphabet).

**Alignment**: Neutral

**Sense of Justice**: 0

**Racial Level**: Holy Mage 15 lvl

Angel 15 lvl

Seraphim 10 lvl

ArchAngel 5 lvl

Others

**Job Level**: Elemetalist (Holy) 10 lvl

Summoner 10 lvl

Ruler of Heaven 10 lvl

Others

**Status**:

**HP**: Exceeds limit

**MP**: Exceeds limit

**Phy. Atk**: Exceeds limit

**Phy. Def**: Exceeds limit

**Agility**: Exceeds limit

**Mag. Atk**: Exceeds limit

**Mag. Def**: Exceeds limit

**Resist**: Exceeds limit

**Special**: Exceeds limit

* * *

My favorite game was called YGGDRASIL a DMMO-RPG was shutting down today, and I plan to stay playing on this server until its shut down. My guild base called

the ελληνικό αλφάβητο was empty, since everyone either needed to stop playing the game because of real life issues or they just became bored, so I was the only one left, I was the leader of the guild since they thought that the most powerful was the better leader, but I was never the best leader possible since I wasn't the best in making decisions.

I was always the kind of introverted guy that never wanted the spotlight, but if that wasn't enough they convinced me to use a World Item, that they had been keeping long before I joined, to turn me into a World Enemy so the guild could be feared and famous in the game. But when guild members started to leave the reputation of the ελληνικό αλφάβητο fell, and the guild was forgotten by many. Now I'm the only one left in my guild.

I was walking in the guild hall remembering the guild's days of glory and prosperity, I was in the verge of crying, because YGGDRASIL was the only game I could escape from my boring old life in the real world forget all of my worries and have fun, and the ελληνικό αλφάβητο was the main reason for my fun. The thought that all of those years of being calm and stress free will be gone, just couldn't be said in words.

"I'm gonna miss all this." Is the only sentence that could discribe a peek of what I was truly feeling.

I walked to the throne room where was located most NPCs that were created by the guild. When I first entered the guild most NPCs were already level 60-70, since the guild was created when the game first released and Alphaα and Betaβ, that were the creators of the base and BETA testers (yeah I know the irony), had a lot of free time in their hands so they just kept leveling up the NPCs.

By now most NPCs were around level 80 (with the exception of maids that would do daily tasks such as cleaning).

'It's weird how Alphaα was here at the start of the guild now I'm here at the end of the guild, since Alpha is represented as the start and Omega the end.'

As I finished the thought I looked at the clock at my console screen, and it was 1 minute until the shut down. I took one last look around the room, the guild who once prevailed for so long was now unrecognizable in the eyes of most YGGDRASIL players, thanks to some guild named Ainz Ooal Gown, was now ending.

[23:59:55]

'Goodbye YGGDRASIL.'

[23:59:56]

'And every player I never got the chance to meet...'

[23:59:57]

[23:59:58]

[23:59:59]

.

.

[00:00:00]

[00:00:01]

(3rd Person POV)

'Wait what?' He thought as he looked around the room with a clueless look on his face.

'Did the game glitched or something?.'

"Omega-sama are you okay?" A voice said.

He turned to see that it was an NPC called Amelia, she was a level 100 angel NPC that guarded the throne room. Putting that aside, Omega realised shortly after that he wasn't in YGGDRASIL, because he could feel that his senses were being used more freely than when he was in the game, as well as Amelia was talkng to him directly which was something that wasn't on the game.

"Omega-sama did something happened?" She asked worried.

'Oh shit, I have no idea what's going on right now, but I'm gonna need to improvise.' He thought desperately.

"Yes Amelia, I felt that something has happened to the guild base." The player said in a deep voice.

'Even my voice changed ! And I also feel different physically, like I could lift any weight in the tip of my finger. I guess I turned in to the avatar of my game physically.' He thought in shock.

"Really!? I will go check outside to know what has happened."

"Okay, but you need to be careful we don't know what's going on right now."

"Yes Omega-sama!" She said as she left the room.

Omega looked at Molten, another NPC this time an half-golem that was in charged of weapons and traps.

"Molten I need you to warn Amelia that I'll be exploring the outside a little bit."

"But Omega-sama you can't go outside without a servant escorting you."

"Do you really think there will be anyone that could put me in danger !?"

"I'm sorry for doubting your power Omega-sama." The NPC said in a apologetic tone.

Omega was beyond panicking since he wasn't used to speak with people that loudly neither giving a person orders. 'I don't know why I have to act like a king.' He said in a ashamed.

"**[Greater Teleportation]**"

Now with Omega teleporting out of the throne he started to rethink everything.

'First I was tranported in to what it looks like a real-life place where most YGGDRASIL rules were the same, second it looks like every NPC came to life, now being able to completely interact with them.' Omega thought nervously, because he was never put in such situation. He could barely think straight, so he calmed down and thought. 'Ok, for now I'll just have to play along with whatever is going on.'

Omega was now in a forest, he could tell by the atmosphere of the place and the look of his surroundings, it surely wasn't YGGDRASIL anymore he heard the sound of battle not to far away, he then saw a kingdom in flames and ruins. He quickly detected the presence of demons. He flew as fast as he could to the castle.

"Is anyone here !?" He yelled, but there was no response.

He searched more and more until, he caught the presence of two beings near where he was, he ran and saw a girl about to be killed by a low level demon.

"**[Holy Spear]!**" Then a spear of light appeared in his hand, which rapidly went throught the demon's chest.

When the demon dropped dead Omega was aready healing wounds of the girl, as he healed her he thought. 'Looks like spells from YGGDRASIL work in this New World I've been tranported.' As he finished, he asked the girl.

"Are you alright ?"

"Yes, thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome."

"May I ask your name sir ?"

"My name is Omega. Alexander Omega." He has decided to change his name, his first name from real-life he didn't want to be called just Omega all the time, if he was going to be stuck there, he wanted to always remember who he really was.

"Now, may I ask your name ?"

"It's Keeno Fasris Inberun."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again guys here is another chapter of New World Enemy, I decided to continue this story since it took the interest of people. Again I'm just starting to write so don't expect good chapters. At the start of this fanfic I'll be answering questions of the reviews right now. Another note is that he doesn't have an emotion repression as much as Ainz has. Also I'm writing on my smartphone and it is the worse so I'm sorry for any typos or any mistakes I had to erase most of this chapter and rewrite it because of my broken smartphone that keeps crashing.**

**Zennishi: I will be describing the NPCs. I thought about having the [World Savior] but I didn't have any idea how it worked and how it's used neither a made up way, so I made a change into a World Enemy instead, I gave the protagonist have neutral karma because if they had positive karma then he would just straight up slaughter any demons in the story, if I made him extremely evil then I would have made him anything but an angel. So I since Ainz is seen as an unholy evil undead, I wanted the people of the New World to react to an angel player.**

**Magnus56:**** But the info I got doesn't say that you need to be transformed into a demon to be a World Enemy so I thought 'what about the ten archangels of the Sephira'. And yes for that last question.**

**bleach3834:**** This chapter will explain it. About how he looks like I spent a lot of time thinking about it and he would look like Tyrael but without his hood and actual 6 wings instead of the blue things and his face would look like a young man with hair and brown eyes.**

* * *

The newly named Alexander Omega didn't know what to do now, he just wanted some air since he was afraid of what happened, so much so he just panicked and left the guild base for a little bit, he was introverted and he never was like this in YGGDRASIL because it was all just role-playing but this wasn't YGGDRASIL anymore, it was pretty much real-life, in real life he was just a normal salaryman he never was the talkative guy he just did his job, bought food, went home, look at the internet and slept, he wasn't social at all, and now he was simply lost and confused. Now he was in with a girl named Keeno, and in a kingdom being attacked by demons.

'What kind of scenario is this? What am I supposed to do with her? What's going on in this kingdom? Why is it being attacked by demons?' He thought, but he knew he wasn't going to get answers just staring at Keeno.

He stopped thinking for a little bit, he calmed down in an instant by the emotion repression and he took a deep breath and thought. 'Okay by now I'm in a completely different place from any known place in YGGDRASIL, everyone he encountered was sentient unlike the NPC system that every movement was a scripted thing to happen but now, they could think, they had emotions, they can socialize, which I am exceedingly bad at.'

"Keeno do you know if your parents are around?" He asked, he knew that there was a good chance that they were dead and it would bring up bad memories to Keeno, but if they were alive they could be better talking with then a child, so was worthy a shot.

"My parents? They..." Keeno stopped mid-sentence, her eyes watered up and she started to cry. "They said I was supposed to run away while they distracted the demons away." She said why sobbing and wiping away her tears.

'So they are dead after all, also who tries to distract the demons if they were everywhere in the kingdom? There was a high chance that she would have died even if she stayed with them.'

"Can you tell me what is going on right now?"

"My home was attacked by the Evil Deities."

"Wait, who are the Evil Deities?"

"Wait, how can you not know who they are?"

"Just tell me." He said with a dead serious tone.

"Y-Yes, the Evil Deities are a group of powerful demons who are causing chaos to kingdoms across the continent."

'Demons powerful enough to destroy entire kingdoms? They must be powerful.'

"So do you want me to help you regain this kingdom for you?"

"No! I can't make you fight a Demon God just because of my wish, you'll just waste your life!" She said, she was still traumatized by seeing the soldiers and mages dying right in front of her eyes.

"I can assure you I am more powerful than I look. I have more than enough power to take on a high level demon."

Keeno was surprised at Omega's confidence in fighting a Evil Deity. "Are you sure you can?"

Then a sphere of light appeared at the palm of Omega. "I specialize on Holy-type magic, so I'm more than sure."

Keeno now had a little bit of hope in her, could this man seriously end all of this suffering that everyone had been having because of the Evil Deities?

'No, at least not alone...' She thought, as a memory of a rumor of a group of heroes gathering to take down the Evil Deities for good.

"So sir Omega, will you please help all people that had been in this chaos? I will do anything for you, even if it is to work for the rest of my life to repay you." She said in a serious voice.

Suddenly a demon of higher level then the one that attacked Keeno, appeared right beside Omega and Keeno. He was tall he had all the features of a classic demon, he had horns, a pair of bat-like wings and he was surrounded by flames, Keeno panic and screamed extremely loud she was having flashbacks about everyone dying

"That's one of the Demons Gods that had destroyed this kingdom!" She shouted in desperation.

'Wait what!? This is happening way too fast, the Demon God is already here!?'

With **[Silent Magic - Life Essence]** Omega quickly determined that the Demon God's level was...

58!?

'For someone to be called Demon God he is really weak, weak enough to be made a pet by Beelzebub.' He thought, Beelzebub was a demon and custom NPC from the guild.

Then the player noticed that the demon was soaked in blood. The demon 'god' saw the two standing in his path.

"YOU TWO MUST BE ONE OF THE LAST HUMANS OF THIS FILTHY KINGDOM, SO I'LL BE KIND ENOUGH TO ENSLAVE YOU AND MAKE YOU SERVE ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES." The demon said in a intimidating tone.

He then slowly started to walk towards our direction, Omega saw Keeno trembling in fear, unable to move, Alexander was just thinking.

'This is interesting, a level 58 demon who is sentient, is already considered a demon god, then what am I in this world?'

Without him even realising, the demon god was already in front of him displaying a devilish creepy smile.

"Can you stop smiling? You're scaring the kid." He said calmly, the phrase made the devilish smile into a rage.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO!? I AM THE DEMON GOD WHO WILL CONQUER THIS WORLD!" He said screaming at his face, Omega was pressured, because even if he was way weaker than him, he still lacked social skills to talk back against someone that had a lot of confidence.

The Evil Deity even more annoyed by Omega not responding, he was done with him.

"YOU HAVE THROWN AWAY MY KINDNESS, AND NOW YOU WILL DIE HERE LIKE THE TRASH HUMANS ARE." The demon god raised his arm to cut Omega, with everything he had, Keeno was still paralyzed by fear and she couldn't do anything, she felt powerless in this situation would he die because she couldn't do anything?

When the arm struck his head... nothing happened.

"WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU STILL BE STANDING FROM A STRIKE FROM ME!?"

Then suddenly a bright light blinded both Demon God and Keeno from seeing Omega, he planned reveal his actual race. When they looked where Alexander was standing, there was nothing there.

"Hey! Up here."

They both looked to the sky where they saw Alexander totally different from before, he had six wings attached to his back and he wore a armored robe with the symbol Ω .

"AN ANGEL!?" He said while he flew towards the angel's level. He things were starting to get interesting. "SO YOU WERE HIDING YOUR TRUE IDENTITY."

"I'VE NEVER SEEN AN ANGEL WITH SIX WINGS BEFORE, WHICH IS WAY YOU WILL MAKE AN EVEN BETTER SERVANT,** [Dragon Lightning]**!"

Then a dragon shaped lightning struck the player. "HA! NOT SO MIGHTY NOW!" But Omega came out unharmed from the spell.

"NO THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE, THIS IS A 5TH TIER MAGIC, THERE IS NO BEING THAT CAN COME OUT UNHARMED FROM THAT!" Said the evil deity now having a hint of fear in his voice.

"That did hurt a little bit but a 5th tier spell? Is that your best?"

The demon was in state of shock, who was this angel? Why did he show up now? Was he going to be defeated right now?

"I'll show you a real spell that nobody comes out unharmed **[Brilliant Radiance]**." He said as a tower of light purified the demon with holy light.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The demon said as he disintegrated.

As the angel slowly flew down he saw Keeno was happy and surprised, he knew he would have to answer a lot of questions so she ran to him. She suddenly dropped to the ground while running, he knew what had happened, he turned to his left and saw a **[Gate]** with a blonde and tall beautiful woman and at her side a big guy with a textureless and smooth body, he recognized the dual as Amelia and Molten and other NPCs. They just killed her.

"Omega-sama why did you leave the guild base? We were worried that you had abandoned us until Molten said that you would explore outside a bit!"

"Did you just kill her?" Said Omega in a monotone voice.

"Huh? Oh, you mean the lowly human that was running to you, yes I couldn't bear such a lowly being be at the presence of a Divine Being such as yourself Omega-sama." Said Amelia in disgust when referring to the 'human'.

'Okay, so it looks like the NPCs don't like humans... at all. Point noted.' Thought Omega, since back in YGGDRASIL, players who chose hetermorphic race were discriminated, so much so it some guild members quit the game, so most members programmed their NPCs to hate the human race.

The Divine Being stared at the corpse of Keeno, for some reason he wasn't sad or had any guilt, he didn't know why, but the only explanation is that he couldn't feel anything, he figured it out, it was because of karma, he was neutral, he couldn't feel too much sorrow for people's death neither joy by killing someone.

'She just wanted me to save her home, but me just easily killing an Evil Deity could unwanted attention to me, I'll have to think of something.'

"Amelia and the rest need to go back to the base I just needed to know about this world's inhabitants."

"Yes, Omega-sama." They bowed and returned through the **[Gate]**.

After a minute or two Omega thought of something to help Keeno save people and at the same time not need his help. So Omega showed his finger that had a ring it had engraved upon it are three shooting stars that emitted a silver light. All of the sudden an large magic circle appeared around Omega.

'The divine class item** [Wish Upon a Star]** the item that grants wishes it surpesses even super-tier magic, the entire guild had worked hard, spending their day off only to get one ring. I was angry at them for giving it to me since I barely did anything to help, but they just wanted me to become the no.1 player in YGGDRASIL. I felt like I was just a tool for them to get to the top that day, but I ignored that feeling and just went with it.'

But since he wasn't in YGGDRASIL anymore, he could use that item right now, and to help someone in need.

"Okay if this thing can grant wishes than,** [Reincarnate]** Keeno!"

Reincarnation was the key-word in YGGDRASIL to revive a player and at the same time change their race in the process, but with the extra power of** [Wish Upon a Star]** it would make her level up a lot.

The magic circle evaporated and Keeno's body started to glow in a blue light. The wish had worked. The light disappeared and she opened her eyes, the before bluish eyes were now red like blood, Omega recognized immediately what she was.

"Wha.. What happened? I was sure I was dead." Said Keeno looking around confused.

"I have reincarnated you Keeno."

"What do you mean reincarnated? Don't you mean revived?"

Omega sighed it would be a bit difficult to explain what reincarnation was but he answered her question. "Reincarnation is just like Resurrection except for a huge detail, you are not human anymore you're a vampire."

"Wait, I'm not human? Why would you do this?" She said in a scared tone.

"Well I just gave you the power to end all of the people's suffering that had been caused by the Evil Deities, I can't do it myself since it would attract unwanted attention from people with evil intentions, you said that I could have a price, and that price is your humanity, to end a monster you have to know its nature. Join a group of warriors that aim the same goal as you."

Keeno was stunned by Omega's answer, she now just realised the strength flowing inside her she wouldn't be powerless in any situation, she could help the team of heroes take down the Evil Deities.

"But if I'm a vampire, won't I need to feed on the blood of others?"

"You're not a normal vampire, so you won't need to feed on other people's blood, only if you need to get stronger momentarily." As he was talking he dropped two rings. "These rings will help you in your journey, the first ring will conceal your identity as a vampire and the second one will make me see your situation if you need help."

"Wait but what do I do from now on?"

"You go and train because I'm sure there are powerful mages out there and learn as much as you can, since I'm not qualified to teach." He said as he started to fly, as he was getting ready to leave, Keeno interrupted him.

"Wait! Can you tell me what are you truly? You clearly aren't a normal angel."

"I'm a seraphim, the angel of highest tier."

He immediately flew away with his wings. Now Keeno had a determined face to stop the Evil Deities so she could have her revenge personally by her own hands, she took the rings and ran off sight she would train hard with her new found strength and repay him she was now heading to find the group of heroes, satisfied with what he had done Omega just flew, only to stop mid air and return to the kingdom when Keeno wasn't there, he quickly rummaged through the big castle in the center of the city for any items that might be important to have information about this world. He found three items such as a map, a book and a little bag containing the currency of this world, so when he was done he flew to the sky beyond the clouds. There he saw a floating island with a giant building, it was his guild base, he could recognized it miles away.

The guild base was without a doubt, one of the strongest bases in YGGDRASIL, it originally had 12 floors but after it was conquered 3 were added, the defences were tough almost perfect, since some guilds could only barely make it to the 8th floor. First detail was that there were custom NPCs in every floor especially the 12th floor, called 'Wardens' they were famous for just being there to interrupt and annoy the invaders in the middle of their fights, they just served to fill the extra space in the NPC Data Storage, so every member made at least one Warden, so most Wardens were beautiful and sexy women, but they were still essential to the defense of the guild.

The base was composed of in total 12 floors, the first 2 level were dungeons like rooms with the floor with giant golems of level 50-66 as sentinels with a level 100 NPC called Cesar Castagnoli a dragonoid that looked like human with minor dragonoid characteristics, wearing a suit without a tie and had incredible physical strength. Despite that there were traps and puzzles to get to the next floor.

The next two floors were forests one was the Garden of the Hesperides where multiple level 70 Dryads guarded there and its Floor Guard was Hera a level 100 angel, a tall brown-haired woman with long hair and stunning blue eyes wearing only a chiton as clothing, the second was the Garden of Eden where two custom NPCs called Adam and Eve both level 100 immortal humans, they look exactly like normal humans with brownish hair wearing greek clothes Adam looked like a middle aged man with brown beard and Eve a slender body and appearance of a young woman with black colored eyes, but both hold immense power specially in magic.

The next floor was a modern-like city with automatons strategically positioned, and the guard of the floor was Ymir Two Kent or Y2K, a level 100 automaton with high-tech weapons, he is the smartest of all floor guardians, he looked like a normal human with a jet-black jacket only exposed robot parts all over his body and a red glowing left eye that resembled a certain movie robot.

The next 3 floors were collectively called 'Tartarus' managed by Beelzebub a 100 level demon who appeared as a young man with a scarf that covered his face, hiding most of his demon-like appearence and he wore a normal shirt and pants a surprisingly formal shoes, specialized in mind control and illusion magic to trick the intruders.

The 9th floor was known as 'Last Defence' since it had the strongest defence in the entire guild, it was a place described as a opened battle field as a large arena, and it had several automatic summons of high tier hetermorphic races, and the Floor Guard was nicknamed Ragnarök since it was the first major NPC and it had no certain name, he was a level 100 dragon that had large scales all over his body that glowed a gold like color, he had two large horns and two red eyes with other custom NPCs. He battled only once against a guild, or rather guilds since the only thing that could break into that floor was more than one guild.

The 10th floor was more like a floor made to deceive the enemy, making then to expect something stronger than the last one, but it only had high tier summons. So the guild members could have more time for preparations.

The 11th floor was the 'Vault' of the guild where they kept valuables and personal items in there, intruders could choose to ignore this floor and continue since this vault had reinforced security, with an endless army of mid and high tier level summons, various traps and custom NPCs. The vault was also home to 2 of the 3 World Items that the guild had. The guild had originally 4 World Items but one was used on me, so there are only 3 left, and only one of them is part of the Twenty

The 12th floor was the room where all guild members could relax and enjoy the fun, most of the floor was based of a royal palace from the bedrooms to bathrooms, training rooms to pools, Communal Baths, Cafeterias, Beauty Salons, clothing stores, grocery Stores, fitness salons, nail salons and numerous other type of facility rooms as decorations, there was a outdoor with beautiful sky a created garden with day and night cycle, just like the 3th and 4th floor. But there are rooms for more useful things like blacksmith forge, crafting room, enchantment room and others in charge by Molten and his subordinates, and finally Amelia who is in charge of surveillance and information gathering of all floors.

In the throne room Omega appeared using **[Greater Teleportation] **he saw Amelia and Molten standing in the same position when he left.

"We are glad that Omega-sama was unharmed from his return to the guild base." Said Amelia

"I ask that you and Molten warn the Guards of a meeting I'm invoking, I need to discuss about this matter with everyone I will be warning this meeting with Cesar."

"As you wish Omega-sama." They both said in sync.

As they walked away Omega teleported to the first floor as Omega entered the first floor and Cesar greeted him by bowing.

"Omega-sama I am pleased to have you here."

"R-Right. Its good to be back here, so inform all guardians to meet me at the throne room as soon as possible, if their available." He said hesitantly since he still wasn't accustomed with the NPCs coming to live and being sentient as a normal people.

"Of course Omega-sama I will notify all Floor Guards of the meeting."

"Thank you **[Greater Teleportation]**."

As Omega disappeared and reappeared on the throne room he could only smile at the sight of the room, since the memories of the fun he had in YGGDRASIL were still intact, he then slowly walked in front of the throne and sat on it like a actual king. The only thing he could worry was speaking with the NPCs like normal people, which he was terrible at, it was too late since all Floor Guards were already gathering in front of him bowing. When all Guards were united there Cesar spoke.

"I have been ordered by Omega-sama to unite all of you here because he said, that he had an important announcement to make, about this strange place we've mysteriously transported to."

'Wait I didn't say that! Did he thought I was going to tell then information about this place, since I left the base just to get some air!? Well he just made things a lot worse for me.' Thought Omega panicking on the inside.

He slightly opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

'Okay, just calm down they are just creations from guild members, you can speak to them normally they won't see you as a coward or an idiot that doesn't know what he's doing.' He thought as he gulped before speaking for real.

"As you may know, I almost immediately left the guild base to take a look outside to see where we were, and I can say we aren't in the same place where the base used to be." Started speaking as he was sweating mentally, because he just started to improvise what he was saying.

"We are somewhere even I don't recognize, so then I encountered a kingdom in ruins by demons, they tried to kill a little girl but I managed to save and convince her about saving this world with powers I have given her, I was able to collect three items of that kingdom that could be extremely useful and..." He stopped talking for some time.

Hera concerned with the pause in Omega's speech she said.

"Omega-sama are you okay? If you have any difficulty to tell us, the Guards, the information you obtained then you do not have to trouble yourself and try to explain to inferior creations like us, the complexity of the information in a way we can understand." She said deeply bowing her head, as the other Guards nodded.

'Wait, what? I stopped talking because I didn't know what else to say, why do they think so highly of me? Well whatever I'll just use this chance.' The Divine Being thought relieved.

"Well then I will leave you Guards to figure the plan out yourselves, come to the guild's office when you truly know the answer." The seraphim said as he left the room.

As he walked through the hall to his office, he was relieved about the result of the meeting but was stressed out a bit by the homunculus maids looking at him admiration.

'Why does everyone think so highly of me?'

**(Meanwhile in the throne room)**

"As expected of Omega-sama he wants to test our intellect to figure his plan in our own perspectives." Amelia said proudly.

"Omega-sama clearly wants us to always know what he is thinking, since we will be considered a burden to him."

"So starting now Omega-sama's plan is obviously something we wouldn't expect, a more complex than anything we would imagine." Hera stated.

"My hypothesis is that Omega has already obtained valuable information, so his plan is to get more information since Omega-sama is always careful with the data he has." Y2K said confident. "So he must be planning to make spies infiltrate this world's society, such as villages and kingdoms and learn its culture and history by themselves just like he is doing with us, he is in the same time training his subordinates and also benefitting from the training. So his real plan is most likely to train his lower level servants and also obtain information."

"Omega-sama's ability to benefit from any situation is amazing even to the other creators." Said Adam amazed.

"It's only normal for someone with his intellect." Said Amelia confident in the Divine Being's strength and intelligence.

"Another thing to add is to also infiltrate spies as adventurers that could join in groups and also learn about this world's mages, knights and other classes." Added Beelzebub.

"Yes ! How could we be so blind, in front of such obvious idea" Said Amelia

"So we must verify this with Omega-sama!" Hera said as the rest of the Guards walked to the hall.

**(Meanwhile with Omega)**

Omega was in the guild's office, the office was a large room with royal like appearance with a desk on the far center of the room, with chairs and sofas in front of the desk. Behind the desk there was a giant book shelf with the guild's encyclopedias, on top of the desk was **[Liber Primus]** a book shaped World Item that could cast 5 spells a day of any of the 6000 spells in YGGDRASIL (except for super tier spells) regardless of race, level and mana quantity. One minor detail is that the room can play a song mostly classic music.

**Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata (1st Movement)**

Omega placed the three items he found and started thinking and walking around the room about he situation he was in.

'It looks like I'm stuck here forever or for a long time, but thinking about it do I wanna leave this place? I mean in real life I don't have any friends nor family I care about enough to me want to go back to that place, heck I didn't even had any true friends in the guild.' He thought sadly. 'If I stay then there will be people who will here who will know my name, and my death is going to mean something for people.' He thought as he decided his choice.

"Then it's decided I will stay here until I die, and make everyone satisfied with everything I did." He said.

What he didn't noticed was that the Guards heard what he said, and came busting through the door stopping the music and immediately bowing to him.

"Omega-sama we are deeply sorry for listening for a personal conversation of yours, but we were moved that you won't be leaving us like the rest." Said Beelzebub

"So we pledge our absolute loyalty to you until death." They all said in sync.

"I am thankful for you loyalty for me but I must question why were you listening to me?" As he said it the Guards, except Y2K, panicked a bit but Eve redirected the situation.

"We are sorry for changing the reason we were here for, but we were here to confirm on our hypothesis about your plan."

'Oh yeah, the plan I somehow completely forgot about it.' He mentally scolded himself. 'How can someone forget something that happened so recently.'

"Yes I remember it, what have you come up with?"

"Please correct our mistakes, but we think that you are planning to send spies to infiltrate this world's villages, kingdoms and adventurers groups to learn about the culture, history, monsters, mages, kinghts and other job classes of this world."

"And who would you send to infiltrate this world's society?"

"We would send humanoid beings or beings who look exactly like humans." Eve finished while the other Guards were waiting for the seraphim's response.

'That is a good plan, I don't think I would have thought of that, but now I'll make last second changes to that.'

"I would have also send doppelgängers and greater doppelgängers to impersonate any missing people, or soldiers that died in battle, since this world seems to be battling against demons, so that way we could have information about this world's society and fire power." He said with a little bit unsure if his plan would work. 'While I don't know how the doppelgänger's shapeshifting ability works in this place, I'm still certain that the Guards will figure something out.'

But the Guards were amazed at what the 'original' plan of Omega was and how he thought of that, they were ashamed of themselves for not matching Omega's 'intellect', Omega also saw the expressions that they did and thought they were overreacting for a simple plan.

"Now I want you Guards to return to your posts until you receive further notice." The player said as the Guards walked out of the room.

As the Guards were walking through the hall they were discussing about Omega's answer.

"As expected Omega-sama always is far beyond us."

"He surely already has a plan that will change the world in the back of his head." Said Amelia confidently.

**(Meanwhile)**

'I have no idea what to do next.' Admitted the angel. 'While that was a good plan, I have no idea of what to do next.' He panicked a bit only to be calmed down instantly.

He calmed down and and sat on the chair of the desk and a song played which filled a more elegant atmosphere in the room.

**Beethoven - Für Elise **

He laid back of the chair and started thinking.

'I have an idea an that's obtaining information by myself in this world, the easiest option is to become an soldier of an army, so if I can make myself look strong then I have access to more information.' It was the only solution since he was more familiar with fighting. 'if I could become something like a hero of a kingdom would be good enough.'

'So I'm going to infiltrate the system myself.' He said as he left the office and went to his bedroom.

He looked around a bit and casted **[Create Greater Item]** which summoned a blue fire that engulfed the seraphim, which revealed a black colored set of armor that covered his entire body including his face and a sword inside the scabbard.

'Not bad, this can disguise my appearance very easily, so I can explore the sorrounding areas..' He thought as he took the sword out of the scabbard and swung it in the air causing a huge shockwave in the room. 'I always keeps forgetting that magic is to my only strong point.' He looked around to see the Wardens of the 12th floor sitting in the floor amazed by his brute strength.

"Sorry, I was just testing my strength in this world." He said defensively.

"We cannot accept your apology Omega-sama it's our fault for not being able to endurece your presence." They said while bowing.

'Okay, this is getting kinda annoying but they cannot accept any form of apology I try to give after I make a stupid mistake.'

He dispelled the spell and walked to the outdoor of the 12th floor and enjoyed the beauty of the artificially made area. He sat on the ground and thought how his life will be from now on, like being someone better. He realised how time flew away and teleported back to the guild's office.

He remembered about the three items he collected from the kingdom and he decided to examine them, he noticed Amelia was in the room right beside him, since apparently it was obligatory for a Guard to be at Omega's side when he asked her.

**Camille Saint-Saëns - Danse Macabre**

As the song started playing he noticed Amelia covering her ears, after a few minutes of awkward silence he looked at Amelia, so when he thought the time was right he asked the question.

"Amelia I forgot to ask you why were you covering your ears?"

"Oh, I am not worthy of hearing the divine music that you and the other Divine Beings composed."

'I wish, if we had composed any of these, we wouldn't have been playing this game, well now that I think about it how would any of the guards or servants of the guild would react, if I said that they were composed by humans? Wait what would happen if I told them if I or any of the guild members were humans? I think they certainly wouldn't take this revelation lightly.'

"Amelia, what do you think about humans?" He asked, almost instantly Amelia had a cold and darkened face, which he could predict that the answer was not a nice one. "Humans are nothing but living trash that are below insects, they do not have any intelligence and only focus on brute force, they display their strength every time they get the chance to and harvest on the weak not only for survival, but because they want to." She said coldly.

'Okay, umm... she was brutally honest about her opinion on humanity.' He said hesitantly, now he wasn't sure if he would ever tell anyone he was human before.

He then concentrated on what he was originally supposed to do and examined he three objects, the map became a very important one since he discovered the geography of the continent he was in. The book was however useless, since it was in a totally different language, and the small bag was going to become useful since it was a different coin from YGGDRASIL, so he could use it in this world freely.

He then remembered that he had language deciphering items, as soon as he tested them, they worked perfectly, althought the book would take time to decipher he sent it to servants to completely translate the book, the map now had legible names written all over it

'Okay, looks like there are quite a few countries surrounding the guild base.'

Countries like Karnassus City-State Alliance, Atrora Kingdom, Thasan Empire and Acrubia Kingdom that picked Omega's interest since that meant he could explore a lot more about this world.

'This is going to be very interesting this new world has to have other players like me in it, so I'll search every corner of this place and find someone.' He thought looking at the map, now he had a new life with new objectives and he was going to use it to the limit.

* * *

**And that was the end of this 6k words chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, the next chapter is still being made so don't expect it to come earlier than this chapter and there will be more action in the next one.**


End file.
